


Overkill

by SailorYue



Series: Overcome [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Carnage plays with fire in ch2, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, ends with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Eddie and Venom are enjoying their time raising their child. But a ghost from the past decides to drop in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The future is unpredictable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314613) by [SailorYue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue). 



> FYI, if you remember from the previous fic, Dora Skirth changed her name to Jenny S. She is bound with the agony symbiote. 
> 
> This has ties to "one moment" and "the future is unpredictable" reading both of these is required to understand this one.

It never truely crossed Eddie's mind what it would be like to have kids. When he and Anne were together, it never really came up, what with Anne being a career driven woman and Eddie putting himself in danger interviewing even the sketchiest of people. It just never was something that would be a good idea. But now? Now he had a child with his alien symbiote. By no means was the child at all like any human child would be like, but it still took a great deal of care taking care of them; the only time leaving them alone was when Eddie went on the field for an article. But they did everything possible to prevent what happened with Carnage happening here. One of Eddie's favorite things to do was merge with Venom as Venom interacted close with the child. It was disorienting at first, but afterwards it was an experience. 

They were just reading to the young symbiote when there was a knock on the door,. Eddie got up and answered it to find Anne standing at his door.

"Oh. Hey Annie. What's up?" He stepped aside to let her in.

"Not much, we just wanted to check up on you guys. It's been a couple week since you texted me that you had the baby? " She seemed almost awkward saying that. As if her ex fiance having an alien baby was the strangest thing to ever happen to her. "Dan will be up in a few, he went to find a parking spot.

"Oh, we're fine. The babys fine. Come look, if that's ok V?" He wasn't sure whether Venom would be willing to let anyone see their child. 

YES. THAT'S FINE. WANT ANNIE TO SEE!

Eddie chuckled and brought Anne to the bedroom where the canister was. She approached the container peering thru the clear glass at the small blob that was black but with a green sheen.

"He looks... Cute." Anne looked over at Eddie. "What's his name?"

"THEY don't really have a name yet. V said that the name is learned after the first bond. So untill they bond with someone, no names." He approached the canister to look closely at the infant. "But that's not happening anytime soon."

Anne nodded in understanding. " So what do you do all day with them?"

"Talk. Read stories. And play music. They really love it when we play songs." He gestured to the guitar leaning against the nearby bed.

" Oh, Your guitar! Are you playing again? I thought that with your injury you couldn't...?" She trailed off. She remembered clearly about how miserable he was to not be able to play anymore.

Eddie chuckled. "Yes and no. Venom helps out with it. Let me show you. V, do you mind?"

NOT AT ALL EDDIE.

Venom formed a glove covering Eddie's bad hand, making it useable for the guitar. He wiggled the fingers at Anne.

"So, what should we play today?" He asked his other.

WHAT ABOUT THAT SONG FROM THAT DOCTOR SHOW. THE ONE THAT GUY PLAYED AS HE KEPT FOLLOWING THE DOCTOR?

Eddie had to think a moment till he remembered. "Ah ok, good choice."

They started to play the song, Singing softly. The baby reacted to their voice singing. Anne watched as it seemed that it was trying to join in, moving fluidly in time with the song. She looked over at Eddie watching him as he got lost in the moment, eyes only darting between the guitar and his child. It almost made her heart hurt. But she was happy for them. In a way Venom was improving Eddie's way of life, and even having this strange alien child to care for, Eddie was taking better care of himself and his apartment. She looked around and realized how much brighter the place was, it no longer looked like a 'temporary place to stay' but an actual home. He soon finished the song and placed the guitar back in it's stand. He placed a hand on the glass window and the blob seemed to move toward it. Annie found she couldn't help but be happy for them.

"That's pretty amazing you can do that again, Eddie." Eddie looked over and returned the smile as Venom withdrew. There was a knock on the door, breaking thru the silence. "That's probably Dan." 

Eddie went over to the door and opened it. It wasn't Dan.

"Oh! Hey Jenny." Eddie greeted the blonde woman standing in the door. The woman was petite, wearing a pair of jeans and a floral blouse. Around her neck was a scarf that seemed to shift between blues and purples. 

"Who's Jenny?" Anne asked from nearby.

Eddie scratched at the back of his head, not sure how to answer that. "She's...a friend.

"Oh I didn't know you had guests?" Jenny said from the door.

"Yeah. Anne this is Jenny, she's a friend who's been helping me with the baby. Jenny this is Anne Weying."

"Helping you with the.... So she knows about...?" Anne trailed off.

"About Venom? Yes." Eddie gestured for her to come in.

"And before you assume anything, I'm in a committed relationship," she stroked at her scarf, which Eddie knew to be her symbiote. "Just as much as I know Eddie is committed to Venom." 

Anne gave a nod in understanding, and was about to close the door when Dan came up.

"Sorry it took so long!" He was slightly out of breath.

....

"Sorry, it totally slipped my mind that Jenny was coming by today." Eddie said, getting everyone a drink.

"It's fine, Eddie. So how did you two meet?" Anne accepted her glass.

"That's a funny story actually. I used to work for the Life Foundation. I have a PhD in Astral microbial ecology, and was actually studying the symbiotes, before I learned just what kind of person Carlton Drake was. I'm lucky I got out with my life." She clenched part of the scarf. Eddie knew the symbiote named Agony helped her fake her death. 

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry you went through that." Anne placed her drink down. "So now you help Eddie with the.... Baby?"

Jenny smiled. "Yes. I provide them with a neurochemical the symbiotes feed off of, and track the child's growth. It's almost a dream come true to have this chance."

The afternoon was going great. But something bothered Eddie. He had a bad feeling. And Venom was aware as well.

EDDIE!

Jenny leapt to her feet, as she felt the sudden bad vibe, and ran to the canister, tossing Eddie's comforter over it.

"What's going on?" Dan asked at both of their sudden change of attitude.

As if to answer his question, Eddie's balcony door smashed inwards by a tall, menacing figure colored in swirling reds and blacks. His face was pure evil, white jagged eyes and a mouth full of serrated teeth the color of blood.

"CARNAGE!" Eddie growled. 

"Well, well, well. Why wasn't I invited to the party, pops?" Carnage's voice was gravely, filled with evil.

Dan and Anne stood up from the couch, holding each other. Jenny stood in front of the covered canister holding the child. 

"What do you want, Carnage?" Eddie felt Venom on the edge of his brain, ready to mask on if need be. Eddie's heart was pounding, and the adrenaline pumping in his brain was giving them both energy.

"Not much actually. Is there a problem wanting to visit with my dad?" 

Eddie wasn't sure if he'd ever heard as much malice from anyone as he heard then. He really hated it when Carnage referred to him like that tho.

"Although, I wouldn't mind some SNACKS." Carnage wrapped a tendril around Anne, yanking her towards him, out of Dan's arms. He didn't give Jenny more than a passing look, more than likely sensing her symbiote. Carnage made a move to pass his tongue over Anne when Eddie stepped forward.

"Look, Carnage. It's us you want right? Leave them be. Let them go and you can do whatever you want."

EDDIE.....

'We can't let them hurt them or find out about the child.' Eddie hoped that they could get Carnage out of the apartment and away from everyone. 

"Hmm... You have a point there. Ok. Let's have some fun, I get what I'm really after one way or another." Carnage shoved Anne out of his grip, she lost her balance and fell to the ground, her head hitting the coffee table.

"Anne!" Dan and Eddie shouted simultaneously. Dan knelt by Anne to check on her. 

"She's fine, Eddie." Dan gave him a reassuring look.

"Good." Eddie sighed, but his relief was short lived,as suddenly red tendrils wrapped around his neck. Venom shielded his windpipe the best he could.

"Let's go have some fun, old man." Eddie did not like the grin he was giving him, but he'd made his choice. Carnage dragged them thru the broken glass, and swung off using his tendrils.


	2. Ghosts appear and fade away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper rescues his parents and fights Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some fun with this, I hope I got Carnage's characterization correct.

Dan examined Anne's injury and deduced that she had a concussion. He placed a small pillow under her head, not wanting to jostle her too much.

"What are we going to do? I have to take Anne to the hospital, but I'm worried about Eddie! " Dan paced, his heart pounding.

"Carnage is a maniac. Both Kasady and his symbiote are mentally unstable and both have a grudge against Eddie and Venom. Where would they even go. " Jenny's mind was racing. 

NOT TRY TO FIGHT, THATS FOR SURE!

She sighed at her symbiote's declaration. 'Even tho Venom is technically your progenitor?'

I HAVE NO LOST LOVE FOR HIM. WHILE IT *WOULD* BE A SHAME IF CARNAGE KILLS THEM, I WILL NOT HAVE *US* RISK OUR LIVES IN FUTILITY!

"Guys, either my concussion is worsening or does anyone hear a rapid tapping sound?" Anne said groggily, rubbing at her eyes.

Jenny followed the sound to the container under the blanket. She removed the blanket to reveal the symbiote child tapping rapidly at the glass. 

"It seems to be trying to tell us something, but.... " Jenny closed her eyes to have Agony focus. They couldn't really HEAR what the symbiote was saying, but there was feelings. Urgency. Pleading. Fear and sadness. "I think it wants us to rescue it's parents."

"But how?" Dan asked.

Jenny sighed. "It wants to bond with someone and they will save them."

Her words hung heavy in the air for a moment, the only sound was the agitated movement the dark green symbiote made. 

Jenny looked over at Dan. "It will have to be you, Dr Lewis."

Dan took a few steps back in shock, hands up. " Why me?"

Jenny approached him. " Because, with Anne's brain injury, it would be unwise to have her bond. The stress of the first bond might exacerbate her condition before the symbiote can heal it. And I can't do it because..... I'm already bonded to one, and there's no way we can match against Carnage. Plus, there's no way she'd leave me for another symbiote to bond with me."

DAMN STRAIGHT!

"So it has to be you." 

Dan looked down at Anne, to the symbiote in the canister that pressed urgently against the glass, then to the broken glass door. He really didn't have a choice, but if it could save Eddie? What other choice did he have. He sighed in reservation. "Ok. What do I do?" 

.....

She opened the canister and had Dan reach in. 

"It would be best if you don't struggle against the bonding. Work together with the symbiote and you'll achieve symbiosis faster."

Dan nodded in uncertainty as the dark green symbiote jumped to his hand, and crawled up to his chest. It was a strange sensation as it vanished under his skin.

HELLO, DAN LEWIS. WE THANK YOU FOR HELPING IN SAVING OUR PARENTS.

Dan looked around in surprise at the voice, not realizing immediatly it was in his head.

"Oh! Um your welcome. What do we do now?" Dan was completely clueless on the plan.

WE FIND OUT WHERE CARNAGE TOOK EDDIE AND VENOM, STOP CARNAGE, AND SAVE THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.

Pretty straightforward to be honest. "Can you find them?"

YES. WE HAVE A PSYCHIC BOND WITH VENOM. WE CAN FIND THEM NO PROBLEM, BUT FIRST.

Dan found himself transformed. Much like how Eddie transforms when Venom engulfs them, he found himself covered head to toe in dark black mass, with green veins throughout. His hands were completely green, with sharp nails. He couldn't really admire how the rest of him looked, but given the look on Jenny's face it was impressive. He also noted that she had a purple is aura around her, her eyes seemed different. She mentioned having a symbiote, and considering Anne looked normal, the aura must be her other.

Together Dan and the symbiote child knelt down next to Anne. Placing a hand on her head they felt her pain. Dan was unsure of what the child..... Sleeper was the name that came to mind.... Was doing but the pain that was etched on her face seemed to vanish. She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. 

"Who...?" She started. The symbiote skin pulled back to reveal his face. "Oh. Dan?"

"Yeah. Sorry to startle you. Let me move you to the couch, you'll be more comfortable." He scooped her up in his arms. In the symbiote covering, she barely weighed a thing. After situating her, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back, I'll...WE'LL bring them home."

Anne nodded. Sleeper reformed around Dan's face. They walked over to the canister. And picked up the bottle of phenethylalamine and downed it in one gulp.

WE NEED AS MUCH STRENGTH AS POSSIBLE, AND HUNGER WOULD BE A HINDERANCE 

They approached the door Carnage destroyed, trying to focus on the energy trail that would be Eddie and Venom. As they found it, they turned to Jenny standing off to the side. Sleeper gave her a wide toothy grin, sharp teeth visible thru gaping holed in their cheeks.

"Guard this home. Do not let anyone harm it or Annie."

Jenny narrowed her eyes, which flickered before she nodded. Sleeper returned the nod before following the trail that would hopefully lead them to the ones they all cared for.

....

Eddie came to, finding himself strapped to a chair. Something about the restraints seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't focus due to the fact that he was in excruciating pain. Around the chair there was fire. It burnt hot, licking at his arms and singeing his pants. Try as he might, he couldn't get away from the flames. In his head he heard Venom's pained hisses.

SORRY EDDIE. CANT HELP. 

"It's fine V. I know you can't do fire." He looked around, but could not figure where they were. "Where's Carnage?"

"Thought you'd never wake up, pops." The voice came over an intercom. "I've been having fun toying with you, but it's just not the same when your victims asleep."

'What's he talking about, V?' Eddie asked mentally. He was still learning how to speak only in his head, but using images and feelings were easier.

SOUND!

The fear in Venom's voice startled Eddie. He wasn't even that fearful when they fought against Riot. What was Carnage...

Before he could finish the thought an awful sound rang thru the sound system. It felt like Eddie was being ripped apart from the inside, the only thing he heard was Venoms pain howling in his head. Suddenly the sound stopped, the only sound being the fire around. Eddie tried catching his breath, which was proving difficult.

TRYING.....

'If you have to, I know you can fix me, eat some lesser organs.' Venom sent a wave of gratitude 

"This is such a fun little set up, the old abandon Life Foundation building. This little lab here. Sound; chemicals that burn. I was surprised it still had power. Carlton Drake must have a solar set up or something. We can have fun here for days!" Carnage cackled.

"What... Do you want Carnage? To just torture us?" Eddie turned on his journalistic instincts. Hoping to distract the monster from playing with the sound system. To find answers.

"Oh not much, dad." God Eddie hated it when he used those endearments. It was pure sarcasm, but it didn't make him less nausious. "A little chaos. Some revenge. The death of my baby sibling." 

Thru the glass Eddie could just make out the cold grin on his face. Eddie's heart stuttered, he felt a terrible fear from Venom, one he shared.

"I'm sorry, your... What?"

"Oh don't play hard to get! I know all about your little spawn. Just don't know where you're keeping it. One way or another, I'll get the answer. Or watch the old man burn. Your choice." He turned the sound system on again, causing the wracking pain. Eddie felt the pain and sorrow from their bond. He sent waves of love, to try to hold them together. Again the sound abruptly stopped. Carnage let out a whoop. "I can just barely feel that on this side of the glass. Sends a nice chill up the spine. Red doesn't think you'll last too much longer. Either your symbiote will eat you from the inside, or he'll try to flee the sound and burn to death. Either way is fun. Or you can give me what I want. Your choice."

Eddie tried to catch his breath. " Rot in hell. Both of you."

Carnage sneered. "Fine then daddy dearest. I hope you enjoy this next song. It'll be your last." He started to turn the sound up, only to stop short, turning it back down.. "I believe we have a visitor." 

Carnage looked around with narrowed eyes and didn't see anyone. He whipped out a tendril and swung it wide. The movement of dodging it knocked Sleeper out of stealth.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal son has arrived. And brought me a snack!" Carnage's grin widened and he summoned more tendrils to fight.

"Let them go Carnage." Was the only thing Sleeper said in response, pointing at him. .

Carnage tapped his chin. "How about no?" And lunged for Sleeper. 

Sleeper dodged the attacks. He was young, and had no experience fighting. Dan had a little bit of fighting from high school wrestling, but it wasn't much help.

'Theres fire over there!' Dan thought at his partner. 

YES. I SEE THAT, ITS PROBABLY WHERE EDDIE AND VENOM ARE.

In dodging and blocking Carnage's Razer sharp tendrils they worked their way to a fire alarm. They hoped it was still hooked up as they pulled on the trigger. Fire alarms rang and the sprinkler system started, raining water down on the entire area.

"Aww. Spoil sport!" Carnage whined. "Oh well. There's still plenty to do in order to get what I want."

Carnage lunged for them and they continued to dodge.

'Do we have a plan to defeat him?' Dan felt that they had almost no hope against him. The Razer tendrils cut deep, but luckily Sleeper managed to keep any of them from stabbing them.

MY POWERS WORK DIFFERENT FROM THEIR'S. THE SYMBIOTE IS OLDER THAN I AM, AND CLETUS HAS A DARK TWISTED MIND. I HAVE ONE IDEA THAT MAY WORK THO. 

Sleeper tried to utilize his pheromones and for a minute it looked like it was working. Carnage stumbled forward, going half limp. But their victory was short lived.

"YOU SON OF A... IF YOU THINK PUTTING CLETUS TO SLEEP WILL STOP ME, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING BOY!" Carnage stumbled like he was half drunk. His voice was suddenly more shrill than it was moments before.

UH OH.

'Uh oh???? What does that mean?' Dan thought towards Sleeper in rising panic.

IT SEEMS THE SYMBIOTE IS IMMUNE TO MY PHEROMONES. IT MAKES THINGS A LOT HARDER.

Terrific. Dan's heart was pounding. He was worried sick about Eddie and Venom, and wondered how they would defeat Carnage now.

Carnage stood up right as the symbiote regained control. "I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES. I AM GOING TO RIP THAT SYMBIOTE OFF OF YOU AND DEVOUR YOU BOTH AND THEN DO THE SAME WITH BROCK. CLETUS HAD HIS FUN, ITS MY TURN NOW!"

Carnage lunged towards them and Sleeper just barely managed to dodge. They looked around and thought, they were running out of time. 

I HAVE AN IDEA. ITS RISKY, MOSTLY TOWARDS ME THO. I WILL NEED YOUR COOPERATION ON THIS DAN, IT REQUIRES YOUR FULL COMMITMENT.

'Ok, I'm listening. What are you planning?'

Sleeper told him the plan, and he wasn't sure he liked it, but he agreed to it nonetheless.

They used their tendrils to swing over Carnage's head and landed in another glass walled room, much like the one Eddie was trapped in. They muttered a curse at the fact that they were seemingly trapped.

"NO ESCAPE NOW, BOY. I'M GOING TO HAVE FUN NOW. AFTER CLETUS WAKES BACK, I MIGHT GO BACK AND HAVE FUN WITH THOSE OTHER HUMANS." Carnage let out a maniacal cackle. Any fears Dan had about he plan went out the window.

"We won't let that happen, Carnage." Sleeper bared their teeth and glared at the red symbiote with anger. 

As Carnage backed them into the corner, he didn't notice the near invisible tendril snaking along the ground. It seeked for the control panel and turned on the sound system for the room. The noise caused both of them to contort in pain. Carnage turned to run out of the room, but Sleeper grabbed hold before he got the chance. Carnage struggled against their grip but the noise was weakening him. Dan hoped it wasn't at a lethal range as both Sleeper's symbiote and Carnage's were forced to retreat into their bodies. Soon Dan was left holding a very limp, very naked Cletus Kasady. When he was sure there will be no sign of the red symbiote, Dan all but unceremoniously dropped him on the ground, barely wincing when his head hit the concrete floor with a bounce. He rushed out of the room, feeling quite nausious due to the sound. Was this what Eddie and venom felt in the MRI? He owed them an apology. He looked around at the control and quickly found the switch to shut the door, cutting off the sound. He stooped to catch his breath as the pain soon vanished.

THANK YOU DAN LEWIS.

He nodded. "Let's go check on Eddie." 

They walked over to the room where Eddie was, suited up, and punched a hole thru the glass. The loud noise startled Eddie causing him to jump and tug against his restraints. He shouted in alarm at the black and green symbiote approaching him. Quickly they dropped their mask, revealing Dan's face. 

"Eddie! Eddie! It's me!" Dan placed a reassuring hand o his shoulder. Sleeper tried to help using his pheromones.

"Dan?" Eddie croaked, voice dry from the prolonged exposure to dry air. He looked around in confused alarm. "Where's Carnage?"

Dan gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about him. Your safe now. You both are."

Eddie still seemed unsure. Pain was etched hard in his face. "I can't...I can't hear V..." A pained whisper pushed out.

LET ME JUST....

Sleeper reached out a probe, it was gentle just enough to search for.... Yes.

HE IS ALIVE. STILL THERE, BUT VERY WEAK.

"Don't worry Eddie, Venom's still alive. You've both just went thru a horrible ordeal. He's just unconscious."

Eddie nodded, looking around bleary. "Oh. Ok. I think I'll join him." 

"Probably a good idea. We'll get you home."

I'LL PUT THEM IN A DEEPER SLEEP, THEIR WOUNDS ARE SEVERE. IT WOULD BE BEST THEY NOT WAKE UP WHILE MOVING.

Sleeper was right. Just looking over Eddie, it did not look good. His arms were covered in burns, worse around the wrists where his bracelets... Used to be. It wasn't going to be easy to clean them up, but he was up to task. 

They easily broke the bindings. They slung Eddie over their shoulder.

"What do we do about him?" Dan asked, giving one last look at the other chamber where their previous adversary still slept.

UNFORTUNATELY NOT MUCH. THE SOUND IS NOT AT A LETHAL LEVEL, SO IT WILL JUST KEEP HIS SYMBIOTE INERT. HOWEVER, ONCE WE LEAVE, THERE IS NO GUARANTEE ON HOW LONG THE HUMAN WILL STAY ASLEEP. HE WILL FIND AWAY TO ESCAPE THE PRISON AND EVENTUALLY TRY HIS ATTACK AGAIN. WE WILL BE PREPARED.

Dan wasn't too happy with the answer, but there really wasn't much they could do. They had to get home and take care of Eddie.

....

Eddie woke with a start, sitting up suddenly, then winching in pain. He let out a shout, bringing his arms to his chest.

"Easy, easy Eddie! You're home, you're safe." Dan placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

Eddie looked around and realized he was indeed at his apartment. He tried to relax, but god he was in so much pain. Why did he hurt so bad? Then a sinking feeling hit him.

"Venom? V??" His voice rose in a panic.

HERE EDDIE. 

Eddie sighed in relief, sinking back into the pillows. "Oh thank God." He covered his face. "You had me worried there for a second."

SORRY. TOO TIRED, WEAK, TO HEAL YOU.

"That's fine bud. I've been thru...." He trailed off as he noticed the extent of his injuries. Both of his arms were heavily bandaged from elbow to wrist, and his left hand was almost completely wrapped up. The thing that bothered him the most was that every one of his bracelets was gone. He carefully grabbed his wrist. In spite of the heavy gauze, he felt almost naked without them.

Noticing his quiet, Dan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Eddie, they got ruined by the fire. I had to cut what was left off because it was fused to your skin."

"You cut them." Eddie's voice felt thin. He swallowed feeling oddly light-headed. He dreaded the answer to his next question "And my ring?" 

"That's right here Eddie." A gentle voice from his other side said. Anne held out his gold ring, altho it seemed rather tarnished. He picked it up feeling a slight relief. He looked at his bandaged hand, obviously not able to put it on the right finger until Venom could heal him, so he carefully slipped it on his right index finger. It was better than nothing.

"Here, this might help you guys." Jenny walked over, handing him a cup of steaming liquid. He gingerly took it.

"What is it?" He asked sniffing the drink which smelled amazing.

"Hot chocolate mixed with the last of this week's supply of phenethylamine. I left you enough for the next day or so, but I'll have to get you guys some more sooner than later." Eddie noted that she still wasn't wearing her scarf. Her symbiote must still be on edge.

"Thank you." He said taking a sip. It smelled a lot better than it tasted. It tasted almost like chocolate flavored cough syrup. With a shudder he downed the contents. He felt a purr coming from within as suddenly the pain melted away. Venom created a loose tendril that wrapped around Eddie's right hand. Eddie smiled. "Feeling better V?" 

YES. STILL CANNOT HEAL YOU, BUT AT LEAST I CAN DO THIS.

Eddie sent a wave of gratitude to him.

"So, what exactly happened? How did you even save us?" Eddie ran his thumb along the bracelet Venom made.

*WE SAVED YOU*

"Well that's a long story, but it was mostly Sleeper." Anne started, seeming a bit nervous.

"Sleeper? Who is that?"

*ME*

EDDIE....

"I'm sorry Eddie, and Venom, but there really wasn't much of a choice." Dan stepped back from the bed, as if he were expecting him to do something? Why?

*PLEASE DO NOT GET MAD*

EDDIE!

Eddie closed his eyes, pressing his hands the best he could to the sides of his head. Too many voices. "Ok. Everyone. Just shhh!"

EDDIE....

Venom voice was quiet, the only one he could hear. He took a few breaths to settle his heart. "Yeah, V?"

THERE IS AN EXTRA VOICE. ONE WE DO NOT RECOGNIZE. BUT IT SEEMS FAMILIAR.

"A voice.... But who..." He looked around until his eyes landed on the canister where the small symbiote sat in,moving a tendril as if to wave..Eddie waved back. "Wait.... So 'Sleeper'? Who bonded?"

"I did. Like I said, we had to save you from Carnage, there wasn't much of a choice." Dan said from the door way. That explained the nervousness.

*PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD AT DAN. WE ASKED HIM TO HELP.*

Eddie carefuy climbed off the bed and padded over to the canister. Stunned that he could even hear the symbiote. "V can you hear them?"

YES EDDIE!

"How can we even hear you like this?" Eddie knelt so that he was eye level with the window. 

*CHEMICAL COMMUNICATION. WE DO NOT NEED A BRAIN STEM TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU.*

"This is just amazing." Eddie placed his righthand on the glass container, a dumbfounded look on his face. "I don't think I could be prouder." 

From behind him, Anne snorted. "Gee Eddie, you're a journalist. You ought to know better that, that's not a word.

Eddie barely glanced over his shoulder at her. "How about you go thru what we've been thru and see if you remember how grammar works." She held her hands up in surrender. He looked back lovingly at the child. "What do you think, V?"

YES. WE ARE VERY PROUD.

Venom spawned a hand covering Eddie's on the glass. Sleeper reached up to the same spot so they were nearly touching.

It certainly was strange for a family consisting of a loser human, a loser of an alien race, and their child. But Eddie wouldn't change for the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a few references from The First Host

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get the second chapter posted asap.


End file.
